


Mirror, Mirror

by Syn-Night (Synergetic_Prose)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But not really brought up, F/M, Fingering, No Plot/Plotless, Post S2 AU, Sexual Content, married shallura, mirrors involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Syn-Night
Summary: Newly weds Shallura find a room of mirrors at a diplomatic party.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Shallura
Kudos: 18





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when people keep bringing up Shallura and mirrors in chats.

It was late into the party when he approached her.

Shiro slid up behind her in the pretense of speaking to her privately about something important. He nipped the tip of her ear then exhaled softly.

”Allura.”

She shivered at the rumble in his voice, the heat of his body so close to her back and the light touch of his hand on her elbow. She turned her head slightly, taking a look around the ballroom. There was noticeably fewer people around, some still dancing, others standing around laughing. They’d both already did the rounds and spoken to the hosts.

She quirked her lips. “Where to?”

He smiled, one corner of his mouth tilted higher to make it less appropriate given the settings. He leaned in to kiss her temple.

“We’ll have to find out together.”

He straightened up and walked off. She calmly finished the glass she had picked up, watching him walk. The black Altean formal wear really was suited for him. She primly patted her lips dry with a napkin and placed both down onto the table where the used glasses were.

She walked in even steps out to the hallway.

Shiro was there already, leaning against the wall. He stayed there for a moment, taking in the glittery, flowy sleeves of her teal dress, let his eyes wander down and then slowly back up to her face.

Her lips were slightly parted, her pupils wider and irises glowing in the darker hallway.

His smile widened. He looked down both ends of the hallway then back at her. She turned to look, her ears twitching when she heard sounds to the right. He chuckled and pushed off the wall.

”Left it is.”

He offered her his left arm. She took it, pressing her breasts against it. He hummed approvingly as he looked down and saw the tops of her cleavage. She had bare shoulders tonight.

She looked up at him, her hand sliding up his arm then back down with a soft purr.

“Shall we?” he smiled.

”Yes.”

* * *

”Mm,” Allura softly moaned as she parted her lips for him. “Yes.”

Shiro closed the door without looking, his even steps making her walk backwards into the room.

They didn’t make a habit of doing this every party but some nights they just couldn’t help themselves when the opportunity presented itself.

Then again, they were technically still newlyweds. The honeymoon to one of Olkarion’s moons, Opia, with its crystalline beaches and lavender waters wasn’t nearly long enough.

Allura almost fell over the couch. He caught her around the waist before she did. 

“You didn’t warn me,” she pouted.

”I always catch you,” he chuckled.

She nipped at his chin. ”Smart arse.”

”Not smarter than you.”

She smiled widely then pulled his head down, her hungry lips meeting his own hot, eager mouth. Her fingers dug into his hair, intent on ruining the slick back style he had worked on earlier today.

He forewent his circlet tonight - she had the feeling he was still getting used to it so didn’t push the matter. He only really needed to wear it for ceremonies anyways.

Her fingers ran along the edge of his silver ear cuff, the symbol of their love. She wore a golden one on the opposite ear with the same altean runes.

”Hey.”

Allura messed up his hair even more. He moved his mouth down to her neck and sucked hard.

”Shiro-“

”If I’m going to have sex hair,” he whirled around, taking a seat on the plush couch then sat her on his lap, her back to his chest, “you’re getting hickeys.”

“Is that what we’re doing?” She quipped. She turned her head to smile at him mischievously. “I thought we were necking.”

His hand pushed her curls over to the front of her before going around her throat. She tilted her head when he moved it and mewled when he resumed sucking her neck.

“Why not both?” he murmured behind her ear.

He had pulled off his glove at some point, she realized, as his flesh hand slid along the opening of her cleavage and squeezed her breast.

She closed her eyes as he toyed with her tit, his thumb slowly rotating it and then flicking it side to side just how she liked it.

“ _Oh_.”

Her mouth fell open as he massaged her breast, his mouth attached to her neck. She closed her eyes momentarily as his other hand cupped her other breast through the bodice.

When she opened them again she spotted the shiny surface across from them. 

“A mirror?”

Several, in fact. Very tall and wide so they could see themselves perfectly even in the low nighttime lighting.

”so there are,” Shiro lightly kissed up her throat. “I got an idea my love”

”Yes.”

”I didn’t say what.”

”We’re in a room with an entire wall of mirrors. It doesn’t take much thinking.”

He rumbled a laugh against her neck. “I guess not.” He used the tip of his tongue to trace her pulse. “But you have to look at the mirror the entire time or else I’ll stop.”

She shivered pleasantly. “A challenge then.”

He grinned in the reflection. He pulled up her skirts. “We should probably stay mostly dressed just in case. Could you hold this for me?”

”I suppose.”

She took ahold of her skirts as his hands slid up her thighs. She shivered pleasantly as he gave them an affectionate squeeze. He put her knees on either side of his so he could open her legs by spreading his own.

She bit her lip as she watched his fingers slowly walk along her pink marking towards her inner thighs. He paused just before her black lingerie. 

“Shouldn’t you remove that first?” She asked.

”I’m good. Thanks.”

He thumbed her slit through the lingerie, making her eyes flutter closed. He stopped halfway.

”You need to keep your eyes open, remember?”

”I was merely blinking.”

”Right.” He nuzzled behind her ear. “And we’re just necking.”

”A-Ahhh...” She arched against him as he put more pressure but still only through the lingerie. “That needs to go, Takashi.”

”But we’ve already started,” he nibbled her earlobe, making her shudder in delight. “Well, I guess I can do this instead.”

She watched him through the mirror as he used one hand to pull the cloth to the side. He used his left hand to lightly touch the edge of her opening. 

“Takashi-“

She gasped as his finger ran straight down between her legs. Her markings flickered as he drew his finger back up, taking a lazy moment to rub his thumb along the sensitive v marking above her sex.

Alteans didn’t have a clit. Instead they had a marking that was highly sensitive on the outside and thinner markings inside. There were certain areas where the thinner markings were bunched together, making up her pleasure zones.

She moaned long as he grazed such an area along the entrance of her inner walls. He sucked her neck as he slid his finger harder along the nerves.

Her mouth fell open in a big “Oohhh.”

He pulled his finger out. “You looked away.”

She breathed hard and then lifted her head off of his chest. She watched as the tip of his finger sank back into her. He pulled out, then back in, out, in, out - sliding a little more into her each time he fingered her.

She could see herself getting wetter, her lowlight vision seeing his glistening finger as he lifted it up for her to see before sinking back in. 

He shivered as his finger sank in all the way. She was so warm and wet, he kept his finger in her for a couple of ticks just to appreciate it.

”You feel so good highness,” he rasped against her ear.

Her ear twitched at his tone, making her wetter around his finger.

”You’ll need to come up with a better line,” she quipped,

He laughed. “I think you like that line well enough.” 

“You imagined it.”

He pulled his finger out to show the proof. Then he brought it to his mouth, licked it with a deep, satisfied hum.

”Tastes like you liked it.”

She turned her head for a kiss. He rubbed his tongue along hers slowly then licked her full bottom lip.

”I suppose I do.”

He grinned at her. She wasn’t looking at the mirror. She took in a sharp breath as he plunged his finger back in. She bit her lip hard at the sudden intrusion.

”I thought I had to be looking at the mirror.”

He shrugged. “Just adding a little variety. You’ll need to look for this next part.”

She turned her head forward again. She watched as he added a second finger. She softly hummed as he had little resistance sliding in two fingers fully. He pumped into her a couple of times before lifting his mouth off her shoulder.

“I think you should come on my fingers.”

“Twice.” she bit her lip. 

”Mm once around my fingers, once on my cock.”

”Taka-“

”Aren’t you curious to see,” he moved his free hand to slip her breast out of her dress, “what you look like bouncing on my cock?”

She had been ready to talk about propriety, about how riding him might be too messy instead of her hand or mouth. But as she watched him finger her and his other hand tweak her tit in full view.... she leaned back against his chest and widened her legs.

Her cheek markings were glowing as she quirked an expectant brow at the mirror.

He smiled into her shoulder then got to work. He fingered her faster, her breathing sped up in time with his finger’s thrusts.

Her face was warm as she watched him add a third finger. He knew her. She liked the way his fingers felt along her walls. Either hand, but he was being selfish tonight.

He wanted to feel her this time. It just wasn’t the same with his right hand.

She watched as her markings grew brighter and brighter with her impending orgasm. So close, so very-

“A-ah-ahhhh...!”

It wasn’t as bright as she could go. But they weren’t done yet. He slowed down. Let her catch her breath. He shifted under her to open his pants. She had been wiggling against him while he fingered her. He was about half hard already. 

“Mmm...”

She lifted up so his cock was between her legs. She could see the head just peeking out. She started rubbing her wetness along his cock.

He softly groaned as he put his hands along her hips and took over her pacing. She followed his medium speed, neither too slow but not fast either. 

“Do you see what you’re doing to me?”

She held her skirts in one hand while her other hand rested along the armrest of the couch. Her lingerie was still pulled to the side. The sight made her moan as he lifted her enough for his head to dip in her entrance. He panted as he moved her back and forth, just teasing the head with her wetness.

“You like that princess? You like how I feel?”

Her fingers curled tightly around her skirts. “I’d like it better if you’d get on with it.”

He dropped her, sliding completely inside of her. Her head fell back immediately and moaned loudly. He slid along the deep bundle of nerves so perfectly. She managed to keep her eyes half open. She watched him lift her up, coming almost completely out of her, and then he let go again, this time burying his face in her hair.

“Yesss...” She moaned with an underlying laugh. He lifted her half off, this time pulling her down as he thrusted upwards. “Oh gods, yessss...!”

”Yeah,” he panted as he started an even pace. “Just like that sweetheart.” She panted with him as she adjusted her knees to be on the couch, taking over his lead. “Yeah, yeah, yeah...”

She breathed harder as she focused on the mirror, watching her freed breast bounce, the way her hips rocked and seeing his cock disappear into her, spread her wide around him and then lift off him enough to see his cock glistening. 

That was her on him. This was the proper Crowned Princess of Altea riding the gallant Black Paladin of Voltron like this was her only chance. 

“Ta-Takashi. _Takashi_...!”

“Come on, ‘Lura.” He grunted as he resumed thrusting up into her. “Come, my love. Yeah, you’re close,” he mouthed her shoulder, “So-oohhh.” He thrusted faster. “ Uh-uh-uh-Uhhh...”

He put his fingers along her v marking along her lower stomach and rubbed fast.

”Ah-ah-ah- _ahhhhh_....!”

Her markings glowed much brighter this time. He took ahold of her hips to ride her through her pleasure. 

“Perfect,” he gasped out, “ you’re so- _ooohhhhh_...!”

He moaned up to the ceiling as he released into her. She was leaning against him as she caught her breath.

”Did that...meet...” he panted through the sentence, “her highness’....expectations?”

She nodded as she panted.

”Always, my paladin. I-I closed my eyes.”

He breathlessly chuckled. “Let’s keep that a secret.” He put his arms around her and hugged her to him. “We should get a mirror room in the castle.”

”There is one.”

He lifted his head up from her shoulder. “Really? Oh, for dressing.”

She gave him a curved smile. “Quite the opposite.”

He laughed. “Oh my god. Mirror sex is the last thing I would think of for commonalities in the universe.”

“Earthlings didn’t invent everything. I’m tired.” She sighed and looked up at him with big eyes. “Could you teleport us back?”

”good idea.” He lifted his hand and his bayard appeared. “Now we can avoid awkward questions.”

She half shrugged. She was certain at least three people saw them enter this pleasure room but knowing how flustered he got when they were caught she kept it to herself.

There was a cool wind and they were back in the cockpit of the Black Lion. 

“About a third time...”

”In here?”

She answered with a sweet smile. “Our team isn’t expecting us for another two vargas.”

”Well, I’m not ready.” He half grinned. “But I can think of something else.”

He shifted her to sit on the dash board. She let him part her legs with an easy smile. 

“Wait.”

He tilted his head. “What’s wrong?”

”We should continue the theme of the night.”

“I’m starting to think you like watching yourself come.”

”Perhaps.” She threaded her fingers through his hair. “Or maybe I like seeing what you do to me.”

”How is that different from what I said?”

”Nuance, my love.”

He lightly pinched her nose. She eeped in surprise. She really was too cute.

”Focus on the room and I’ll take us there. I’ll tell Black to return discretely.”

”Absolute perfection.”

They disappeared.


End file.
